Dracula's Nightshade
by Kittylovekills
Summary: I never knew my real parents, I'd long forgotten them. The Coffscues took me in, and raised me as their own. I'd come to love them, I think. But I must be cursed, for not long after they too soon perished. I don't remember much after that. But I found myself awaking in a cell, but not just any cell. A cell in Castle Dracula.
1. Ablaze

**A/N: Okay so this was written by yours truly and The Opera Ghost's Angel of Music, on quotev. Enjoy! R&R**

**Chapter One**

Ablaze

A monster had been created. That's what they said, so they went to destroy it, along with it's creator. I wanted to go with, but mama said it was no place for a little girl. I would only be in the way. So I sat and watched as the blaze of the torches fell out of sight, only to reappear by the castle gates.

That would be the last time I would see my papa alive.

What happened next, will be burned into the back of my mind, until the day I take my last dying breath.

I was getting ready to retire, standing over the basin, scrubbing my face clean. When mama came rushing in screaming something about danger and that I needed to hide. Grabbing my arm in a deathly tight grip, she pulled me through our small cottage. There she threw open a door to a small cupboard and shoved me in, closing the rickety door and told me, "Stay silent."

And silent I stayed.

I could hear the agonized screams of the villagers, I wanted to see what made them cry so fearfully, but I headed mama's orders and stayed.

Silence.

I can't say how long I sat in the cupboard. I wanted to come out, and just as the thought crossed my mind, I happened to look through a gap in the door. What I saw next stopped any thoughts of escaping in their tracks. The door to mama and papa's room crashed open with such force I closed my eyes in fear. Once opened again I saw the shadow of mama kneeling over in a stance, that can only be described as praying. Behind her was the shadow of a man, no monster creeping up behind her silently and with a ear piercing scream that made my blood run cold. It lashed out with a long claw, and mama's shadow was in two. The next moment, my heart pounding in my ears, I found myself staring in the cold, dead brown eyes of mama's head.

Time stood still, until a bright warm glow emanated from mama and papa's room. Still the order of stay ran through my head, and so I remained.

Heat.

Heat filled my body and smoke filled my lungs, and for once I felt death was at my doorstep.

Something that I can only now describe as instinct took over, and my body shifted from that of a little girl into that of a snow white pup. I had no control over my actions, as I swept a now very sharp claw at the door, leaping through the flames and jumping through a window out of the cottage. Last the thing I remember is through the haze of disorientation, a tall winged figure crept towards me.

Then, nothing.

**A/N**

**Angel: That was "fun"**

**Kitty: Can I get off the floor and stop using old language now?**

**Angel: I don't know can you?**

**Kitty: Well look here smarty pants, you're the main writer so I'm asking you!**

**Angel: Well, you are the one who decided to act out what you what was going on with Lith.**

**Kitty: I fear the readers may be a bit scared about that because of the last part…**

**Angel: Well, at least they know who they're dealing with. And who knows maybe they'll grow to love us even more. XD**

**Kitty:... Can I at least tie one up?**

**Angel:...What?**

**Kitty:.. I didn't mean to say that out loud…**

**Angel:...**

**Kitty:.. I love you!**

**Angel: *takes deep breath***

**Kitty:... I'll be good…. **


	2. Golden Grace

**Chapter Two! **

Golden Grace

**Inside a dark, cold, murky cell lies a lone figure curled in the corner, the silence is broken by a soft groan can be heard from the small figure. Shifting, it slowly sits up, looking around.**

**Silence and darkness. That is what greets me as I wake up. Looking around I can just barely make out the shape of bars a few feet in front of me. Rubbing my aching head, I tried to stand, only to collapse to the floor in pain. **_**Where am I? Why does everything hurt so much?**_

**Tears welling up in the crystal blue eyes, does the only thing a nine years could even fathom of doing at that moment.**

**Taking a deep breath.**

**And…**

"**Mama! Papa!" she screamed over and over repeatedly.**

**Her screams cease at once when a voice from the dark screeches back to her. **

"**Shut up!"**

**Her breath caught in her throat, eyes stinging with unshed tears. She hoarsely calls back, **

"**Who's there?"**

**A soft buzzing resonates through her ears. Leaning closer to the bars, she tries to listen closer. When she touches the bars, the buzzing not only grows louder, but a searing pain tears through her body as the prongs of Igor's lightning rod.**

**A bright blue light fills the cell, as her body convulses, her scream caught in her throat. A harsh laugh can be heard from the other end of the rod.**

"**You are now Dracula's bitch, you have no free will of your own. Do as he orders or this is what awaits you."**

**As screams and laughter resignate through the castle as hours of torture go by.**

**One level below all of this, a golden wolf sits amongst many others, nursing a small pup.**

**Gritting her teeth, she turns her head to a large grey wolf sitting beside her. Claws dig into the dirt. **

"**And how old did you say she was?"**

**The grey wolf, stupidly responds, not paying attention. **

"**Oh, about 8 or 9 summers."**

**The wolf is roughly brought back to reality when his pup was thrown into him. Head snapping up he see his mate, shifting to human mid-stride, anger radiating off her in waves.**

**Only thought that passed through his mind.** _**Oh shit**_

"**Igor!"**

"**Yes master." The hunchback assistant replied as he walked around the corner.**

"**Have you caught that creature yet?" **

"**No master, but we are close."**

**Igor flinches as Dracula slams his fists into the wooden table. Hunching forward over the table Dracula, with a fierce look his eye.**

" **You Imbi-"**

"**VLADISLAUS DRACULA!" **

**Mouth snapping shut he turns around, and just as quickly turns away. A angry golden haired women storms towards him with hands clenched to her sides. Fire in her eyes, that one can only describe as a new mother look. Igor catching the eye of the women cowers back in fear. Dracula straightening his stance turns to face the angered women.**

" **Yes Katrina what-"**

"**Oh shut up!"**

**Dracula knowing that only when something is deeply troubling the young alpha will she lash out at him, and usually that means he's done something wrong in her eyes as well.**

"**Dracula." She speaks calmly, "I was nursing my pup, my FIRST pup, when-"**

**All heads snap towards the hall that an ear piercing scream can be heard from the dungeons.**

**A low growl rips from Katrina's throat calling attention back to her.**

"**That!" **

**Dracula opens his mouth to speak only to have a finger shoved in his face.**

"**No! You listen here fang face! Do you know how old that girl is!"**

"**N-no."**

"**NINE summers Dracula! Nine! Do you know how young this is in wolf years."**

**Yet another finger thrusted into his face.**

"**Oh nononono I am far done listening to you! You. Will. End. This. Now!"**

**with that she storms away back to her own pup. Igor sensing the women no longer is around comes out of his hiding spot.**

"**Master, she scares me."**

"**That Igor, is a alpha female, in the midst of nursing her first pup. One of the worlds deadliest creatures to walk the earth. I too,Igor, am frightened of her." **

**A/N:**

**Kitty: *Stops typing*... Would you shut up!**

**Angel: *looks up*...nom,nom,nom,nom**

**Kitty:... Starve bitch, starve.**

**Angel: bitch you need me**

**Kitty: *turns to readers..Smiles* Hello…. Incase your wondering why I'm going to kill the other author, well its simple. I'm slaving away writing this stupid chapter and what does she do right as I'm focused….. Nom, nom,nom, nom… In my ear… So what do I do… I FREAKING WRITE NOM,NOM,NOM!**

**Angel:hehehehe**

**Kitty: And after I slaved away to make her that pizza.. ungrateful!**

**Angel: But that means it was a very good pizza if I am still savoring the last bits of it….enjoying it**

**Kitty:... after you laughed at me while making it! **

**Angel: I'm not the one who set the microwave on fire trying to make A COOKIE. ONE!**

**Kitty:... For your information I was heating it up so I could put it in my ice cream..**

**Angel: …..*shakes head* you know what? I don't really wanna know.**

**Kitty:... At least we got a drabble out of it….**

**Angel: a freakishly long one out of it**

**Kitty: Anyway guys leave a comment on what you thought so far and *gets knife* NO HATES! *Smiles* Thanks!**

**Angel: Yea what she said…...or I'll set Katrina on you!**

**Kitty: Also hey guys! So some may have noticed that we update every Sunday, Unless! We don't have 45 views. We have this on three sites, so each chapter has to have 15 each for a new update, theres only one exception. That is if one of the chapters on one site has enough views for 2. Like on one site Chapter one has 30. This covers for Qoutev! (Slackers). So Favor, like, follow whatever it is that you have to press, do it! So we can get each chapter up faster! **


	3. Unusual Little Girl!

**Chapter three**

**Unusual Little Girl! **

**Angel: my turn now?**

**KItty: No, we still have to get to her hating him. Then we can break off **

**Angel: T-T, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. We are both writing parts of the story. I am typing my "lingo" for what she says and she is typing in her "lingo" for what I say. So, I'm waiting for my turn to write for my character, *ahem Dracula ahem* hehe.**

**Disclaimer! We own nothing but the names, not anything you recognize, and plot**

"When you're done here move on to the library, bitch." Igor exclaimed as he threw the bucket of water hitting a dirty white haired child. Hearing the footsteps fading she dared to look up, white blonde hair parting down the middle to reveal a pair of striking, emotionless blue eyes. Stiffly taking the brush she begins to scrub the vast floors of the ballroom. Just two weeks ago she had been in a cell being zapped and prodded by the merciless hunchback, that she dubbed Hunchy, now she was dressed in a dress two sizes too big for her small frail body on her hands and knees scrubbing her captors floors. That man kept calling her a 'bitch' but she had no idea why or what it meant, all she knew is she wanted, no had, to get back to her mama and papa. _Yes just keep quiet and wait, a way out will appear to those who are patient. _Her face remained impassive as the voice in her head spoke. Mama would have called her crazy and to keep things like that to herself, but she knows she is not for the voice in her head is not scary, different, or unfamiliar. No this voice felt safe, soft, caring, and familiar. Oh so familiar like it was apart of her. like a part deep inside her was stirring and wanted her to escape. Narrowing her eyes in concentration as the dream that had plagued her mind for the past two weeks came rushing back. Something, someone?, standing over her mother, her in the corner watching as the thing, person?, lifted their arm and brought it crashing down successfully severing her moms head from her small tanned body. A cold psychotic laugh fills the room as the fire spreads from the turned over nightstand to the rest of the room. its firery tentacles licking her mother's body. She wanted to scream, but found her throat through dry and closed. She wanted to run to her mother and keep the evil flames from touching her pure beautiful body, but found herself rooted to the ground. All she could do was watch while her mother's body burned in front of her eyes. Being shocked back into reality when the bucket of water somehow went from sitting on the floor, to up in the air, to over her head and down her body soaking her dress to the bone. staring at the floor she slowly raised her head to meet a pair of green eyes.

"staring off into space while cleaning the same spot for the past five minutes won't get your work done any faster." The green eyed women spoke with a hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. Trying to stick with her resolve to stay quiet she looked back down to the floor and started to spread the water with the brush, but the green eyed women was having none of it.

Bending down she placed her finger under the delicate chin of the child and raised her to meet eye to eye with her.

"Look here, I'm the one who got Dracula to leave you alone until you're of age so the least you could do is give me your name, Iulia?"

Her eyes remained emotionless and her face gave nothing away. She wanted to remain defiant and ignore the golden women in front of her, but when she glanced into those caring green orbs she found herself wanting to crawl into this woman's arms and release all the tears she had been holding back. Before her mind could comprehend what she was doing her lips had already formed the word.

"Lithium."

The woman's eyes widened slightly, shocked that the girl had answered her. Recovering she smiled and continued her probing.

"What an unusual name, but I guess it complements your unusual looks. My I've never seen such bright hair! And thats saying something with my hair." She gave a small chuckle. Taking her finger she raised Lithiums head higher. "Such bright eyes, but why, do I see the light dying inside of them, Iulia?"

"Why do you call me that?" Lithium braved.

Chuckling the golden women answered in her sweet tone. "It means young one in Romanian. Do you not know this? You must be at least nine summers old aren't you?"

"Ten. I'm ten summers old. And I don't speak old Romanian really well."

"Ten! But you're so small. If you don't speak Romanian well then you must not be native born."

Shaking her head slowly Lithium lowered her gaze. "No. I do not know where I am from miss-. I never got your name."

"Oh! How rude of me, to ask yours but never give my own." Extending her hand she shook it with Lithiums. "My names Katrina, Alpha female of Dracula's pack."

before Lithium could question her further Katrina stood sharply and left without another word. Narrowing her eyes in the direction the golden women left, she felt the same nagging feeling in her mind. _Tonight. You have to leave tonight because that women has taken a liking to you and will cause problems. _With a mischievous gleam in her eye she went back to scrubbing.

A/n:

Kitty:... hey guys…. Sorry Angel is absent from this chapter… well thats because its my fault for it being two days late! I'm sorry! I was sick Sunday and couldn't stay away long enough to type, nor make out words, So anyway I finished this chapter this morning oh and Shhh Don't tell Angel.


End file.
